


White Flag Truce

by Azumaru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Choi Twins (Mystic Messenger), based on the birthday splash art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumaru/pseuds/Azumaru
Summary: Saeyoung isn't alone on his birthday. Neither is Saeran.





	White Flag Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sliding right under the door in the nick of time, it's me with a poem I whipped up for the Choi twins' birthday in 2019!
> 
> I hope they reunite soon and have a happy ending, I love these boys so much and they deserve the absolute best and nothing but happiness. I love them. ;-;

Stars gleam like crystalline tears  
dotting the lonesome midnight cover,  
the moon cowering behind some poor cloud  
drowned in silver limelight.  
  
Air crisp as freshly fallen snow,  
the breeze bites as hard as  
a thousand unsent messages.  
  
From _where are you_  
to _where were you_  
with _how are you_  
and muted whispers of  
_i miss you_  
  
Constellations loop and dance and twirl  
like every roller coaster that hearts were strapped to,  
too quick, too steep, too cold  
too endless.  
  
Days have long lost their meaning,  
not Christmas, not anniversary,  
but here, mid-year, it might be worth it  
just to remember., reminisce, return  
back to the simpler times  
with simpler lives.  
  
Like tender palms caressing cheeks,  
honey gaze wet and wistful  
and colder than the stark reminder  
of a broken piece  
of a broken heart  
of a broken man.  
  
Chills wander, silent, cautious,  
ready to vanish in less than an instant,  
door cracked, shadow slips through  
and step one, two, three,  
a distance kept, though promise broken.  
  
Half-hearted mumbles,  
pathetic hiccups, it’s all white noise,  
the past remains a future taunt  
but something about the way  
the telescope is the center of honey’s gaze  
bothers shadow’s nothing interest.  
  
_Birthday_ , _Gemini_ , _twins_ ,  
_one and the same_ ,  
same wavelength, wishes, broken dreams  
and muted hopes. It means nothing.  
  
It doesn’t mean  
he wants it to.  
  
White arcs in sudden veil  
crossing stars and connecting shapes  
in a way that can’t be chance  
and can’t be shrugged off.  
  
Moment sweet as sugar,  
smooth as cream,  
cold as broken trust,  
warm as hopeful wishes.  
  
Two stars, two hearts,  
one mind,  
one wish,  
one white flag.  
Just for tonight.  
  
Hours pass, stars studied,  
popcorn eaten,  
ice cream finished,  
hopes held high  
and silence heavy  
with the weight of a thousand secrets.  
  
By the time honey searches,  
the only telltale piece  
of the white flag truce  
blinks up from the ground  
as a forgotten drip  
from a forgotten twin  
with the forgotten promise.  
  
Shadow looms in cold night’s cover,  
malice tucked under colorless veil,  
the door to sky stairway closes softly,  
watching, waiting, wishing,  
to stand not as a shadow  
of a shadow of a ghost,  
but as one whole of one half  
of one haven promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very shaky at poetry writing still, please let me know what you think of this :) Yell at me at @azumaru_art or @713azumaru on twitter!


End file.
